


Unexpected Reunion

by Ctenophore



Category: Castle, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Eureka, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I'll add more tags as it goes on, Light Angst, Reunions, Running, Witness Protection, but mostly just from the past, but this is it for the main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctenophore/pseuds/Ctenophore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney convinces Ted to go on a road trip to Eureka to visit an old friend.<br/>Castle and Beckett fly in for a case.<br/>Dr. Holly Marten is just getting used to living in Eureka.<br/>What happens when they get caught between their old lives and new friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue, to see how well it's received.  
> If you don't know much about How I Met Your Mother, don't worry, after this it won't be too important. 
> 
> The main fandoms will be Dr. Horrible's sing-along-blog, and Eureka cause that's where the majority of the story will take place.
> 
> Basically, this is just a major crossover I've been wanting to do for a while, where the characters from Dr. Horrible move on and create different lives, until they bump into each other, and get caught between all their lies.

"Road trip!" Barney exclaimed, grinning at his friend.

Ted Mosby looked up, alarmed. "What? Why?" he asked, suspiciously. He had plenty of memories to prove that Barney's spontaneous ideas almost never turned out well, for Ted at least, so he felt justified in his questions.

Barney sat down in the seat across from Ted. He had been looking for his friend, and of course, had easily found him in their group's favorite bar, Maclauren's. Barney gasped, mock-offended. "What, don't you trust me, buddy?"

After Ted just gave him a look, Barney continued with a smirk, "But since you're asking, you remember Jack Carter? From that thing?"

Ted stared at Barney for a few seconds. Finally he said, "That thing? What on earth are yo- oh!" His eyes suddenly widen in understanding. "You mean detective Carter, the U.S. Marshall from. The time you tried to-"

"Yes, that one," Barney cut Ted off, barely managing to keep his composure. "Well I became Facebook friends with him a while back and-"

Ted sniggered, "Facebook friends? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now shut up. Anyway, now he's a sheriff in some small town in Oregon."

"Seriously? They still have sheriffs?"

Barney shrugged, "In Eureka apparently."

Ted nodded slowly, like it still didn't make sense, but he'd accept it anyway. Then he suddenly started, "Wait, did you say Oregon?!" At Barney's affirmative grin, he continued, "Are you insane?! You wanna across the whole country to see some guy you met once and are Facebook friends with?"

Barney smiled, self-satisfied. "So that's a yes then?"


	2. Arriving in Eureka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and Barney arrive in Eureka and check out Cafe Diem.  
> Ted reflects on Barney's behavior.  
> Barney reflects on his past life, before bumping, literally, into someone he used to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter one. Sorry if it's really short, I'm writing on my iPod, so it's hard to tell.  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so if you see any errors in spelling or grammar, please kindly ignore them, or inform me and I will fix them.  
> Again, there seems to be a lot of HIMYM in this chapter, sorry about that. It wasn't exactly planned. I just needed Ted's view to show how Barney was acting.  
> Any questions or anything, just leave a reply and I'll try and get back to you. Thank you for reading!

"I can't believe I ever agreed to this. Why did I ever agree to this. Actually, wait, I never did agree to this. Why am I here right now?"

"Stop rambling Ted, it's unattractive," Barney advised. He glanced out the window, "Oh look, Welcome to Eureka. We're here."

Ted looked over at the little sign. "It only took forever. How did you convince me to get in the car again?"

Barney just ignored him this time. "So... Where should we start looking?"

Ted looked over to Barney slowly. "Looking?" He said in a challenging tone, "You're telling me we came across the whole country, and you don't know where the guy lives?"

Barney gave Ted a 'duh' look. "I'm not gonna stalk the guy," He said, like it was obvious. He continued quickly before Ted could dispute that: wasn't that exactly what they were doing? "Anyway, I was thinking we could just check out the downtown, maybe we'll bump into the guy or something."

Ted groaned. "Ugh, whatever Barney, we can just wait till we 'accidentally' bump into your friend," Ted relented.

That was the end of the conversation. The duo remained in silence for the rest of their drive to the unfamiliar location. Ted took the time to observe his friend. As much as Ted was complaining, he recognized that something was wrong. Barney made many wild plans, but going for a super long drive for no better reason than to see some Facebook friend? That was beyond ridiculous.

And even besides that, Barney was acting really odd. The always composed flirt was acting really jittery, and just plain awkward. It really wasn't like him, and it worried Ted, not that he's ever admit that to Barney. That was also part of the reason Ted hadn't brought up Barney's abnormal actions. Barney was almost never serious, until now, so he probably wouldn't want to talk about it. To be honest, Ted wasn't entirely sure what to do. He had never really dealt with Barney when he was acting weird, because Barney had never really acted weird before. For now, Ted would just observe.

For example, on the drive to downtown Eureka, Barney was acting almost paranoid. He kept checking behind him, and in his rear view mirror. Which would be fine, since as a driver that's what you're supposed to do, but a car hadn't been behind him since they got off the highway.

Barney was also acting really nervous. He kept bouncing his left leg, and gulping, and, was Barney sweating? Ted doesn't remember ever seeing Barney sweat before. He was always picture perfect.

Maybe Barney was worried that someone was following them? But who would he be worried about? No one would have followed them from New York to Oregon. Maybe he was worried because he felt like someone should be following them. Maybe Barney was in legal trouble? That could answer why he wanted to see this ex-US Marshal.

By the time Ted decided it was completely possible that Barney was running from some sort of law enforcement, they arrived in downtown Eureka.

Barney pulled into a spot right in front of a little restaurant called Cafe Diem. "Well," he started, turning off the car, "I guess we're here."

Ted looked blankly at the cafe, lost in thoughts of Barney doing something stupid enough to get on the CIA's radar. "I guess so," he mumbled.

The two sat in the car for a moment. Then Barney broke the thick silence, "So, you hungry? This place looks promising." He gestured to Cafe Diem. It was a little after lunch time, so they missed the huge lunch rush, but there were still a decent amount of people in and around it that detonated it as a locals favorite.

"Uh, yeah sure," Ted agreed, opening the car door, "Let's go."

They navigated their way into the cafe. The interior looked pleasant, as well as the people. However, both Barney and Ted noticed they got many stares from the small-towners.

"Yeouch. You'd think they never saw a city slicker before," Barney muttered to Ted as they approached the counter.

Ted replied in a low voice, "We're in Oregon remember? They might not have."

"Hello, and may I be the first to say, Welcome to Eureka!" The man behind the counter greeted warmly. He had a large countenance, and long curly hair. After introducing himself as Vince, he continued, "So, newcomers, or just passing through?"

"Uh," Ted started, glancing at Barney.

"Just visiting an old friend," Barney cut off, shooting the friendly man a charming smile

"Excellent, excellent!" The man exclaimed. He then grinned brightly and continued quickly "What would you like to eat then? May I suggest our specia-"

"Do you think we could just get some cheeseburgers?" Ted cut off, smiling apologetically.

Vince looked a bit put-off for a moment, before quickly recovering. "Would you like anything to drink with that?" He asked politely.

"No thanks," Barney answered.

The man sighed, "Alright, two cheeseburgers coming right up. That'll be four ninety-nine."

Ted glanced over at Barney, only to see the man staring into space. Another trait to add to the growing list of Barney's odd behaviors. It looked like Ted was paying. He dug into his pocket and handed Vince a five.

"Your change is a penny, here you g-"  
The shopkeeper was cut off by Barney grabbing him by the collar. "What did you say?" Barney snarled.

Vince's eyes widened in terror "Your meal was four dollars ninety nine cents, so your change is a penny!" He half-shouted, voice trembling in terror.

Ted was just staring at Barney in confusion. "Barney?! What on earth is your problem?!" Ted demanded. Acting paranoid was one thing, but now Barney was just acting insane. What could have set him off like that?

Barney glanced at Ted than back at his hands grasping Vince's collar. He seemed to have snapped out of the daze he was in. He slowly released the man's shirt. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just thought- sorry."

Vince stated incredulously, then shook it off, and quickly handed their food to Ted. "Don't worry about it, here's your order, it happens all the time, have a good day!" He said quickly, before retreating behind the kitchen door, obviously trying to get rid of the crazy man.

Ted gave Barney a look before going to find a table to sit at. Luckily, Barney's lapse in sanity was brief, so they didn't gain any attention from the other occupants of the cafe.

The duo sat down, and quietly ate their meals. Barney was lost in thought again, thinking over many things. One word kept repeating in his head though.

The word that Vince had said.  
The word that was relatively common.  
The word that caused him so much pain

A Penny

Penny

Penny's dead

\---

After the pair finished their burgers, they stayed in the table, a thick silence set over them.

Barney was lost in thought yet again. He'd been trying not to think about it- about her - but it seemed the universe just wanted to keep it fresh in his head. First the incident in New York, now him freaking out at the poor barista guy, Barney knew he was slipping, he could only hope Ted wouldn't think too much of it.

The truth was, Barney had searched for an excuse to get out of New York. During a lunch break, he was just relaxing, chatting with some of his friends when he saw her. A doppleganger of her, but her nonetheless. A doppleganger of Penny. After that, he had just needed a breather. He had to get away. So he dragged Ted off to the middle of nowhere to find this guy he met once who might not even remember him.

Barney had managed to almost forget about his life as Billy until then. He had fallen into the routine of being Barney. It was easier to be a playboy who flirts with anyone with big breasts than to admit he was heartbroken ex-villain who killed the the woman who he loved most in the world.  
He killed her.  
He killed Penney.  
She was dead because of him.  
Because he was an idiot who wanted to get into the Evil League of Evil. All he had to do was kill someone. And he did. He killed Penny. Little Billy buddy killed Penny. it was all his fault. But he did it. And he got into the ELE. He got everything he ever wanted.  
Except her. Never her. No. Instead- Captain Hammer got her. Because Captain Hammer got what Doctor Horrible wanted.  
Captain Hammer. Billy hadn't thought of that imbecile for a long time. At first, Billy had blamed him.  
Captain Hammer pulled the trigger. He messed everything up- and he killed Penny.  
But eventually, Billy understood. It was his fault. It was all his fault because he was a stupid villain who cared more about getting into the ELE than he did about Penny.  
Penny.  
Perfect, beautiful Penny.  
It was still hard to understand that she was really dead. Never coming back. Gone. Murdered. By him.  
But then, Penny had never been his.  
Even if she lived, she and stupid Captain Hammer-

"-ney? Barney!"

Startled, Billy let out a small scream, "Wha?!"

Ted was frowning at him from across the table.. Right. Ted. Ted was a really good friend to him. Even if he didn't realize it, Barney needed someone with him now. And Ted had come with him, from New York to Oregon. Barney was lucky he had a friend that would do that for him. Moist probably would have. Barney shook his head. He had to get rid of thoughts like those. He wasn't Billy anymore, or even Dr. Horrible. He was Barney. Friends with Ted. Ted. Right. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Barney asked, grinning apologetically. Ted gave him a suspicious look, but otherwise let it go. Barney mentally thanked him for being an amazing friend.

"I was just saying that we should probably go look around somewhere else now," Ted responded in an even tone. He probably realized something was up then, but was willing to ignore it.

"Right, yeah, that's a... good idea" Barney said lamely. He mentally steeled himself. All this thinking of his old self was tearing down the carful mask he had creating of Barney. He couldn't go back now. He had a new life. New friends who weren't evil. He was Barney Stinson, he didn't get caught up with one little girl. So what it never happened. He's over it. Barney's over it.

He stood up, Ted following his lead. They walked towards the exit, not entirely sure of their next destination. Barney started, "Uh, I don't know, maybe we could check ou-ah!"

Barney almost toppled over. While he had been talking to Ted, he wasn't looking ahead, so he had walked head first into the chest of the man coming into the cafe.

"Sorry about that, completely my faul-" The man said in a familiar I'm-better-than-you tone. He stopped when he locked eyes with Barney. "Doctor..." He started again, before trailing off.

Barney stared in horror at the man before him. He could feel the eyes of Ted and the chick that came in with the man, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He started breathing again- after he realized he stopped- and then did one thing he had always been foot at.

He ran away.

Barney bolted out the door, choose a direction, left, and continued running. He didn't stop to think about poor Ted, who he had left at the cafe.

All he could think about was how he was here. And why now, after everything had come flooding back to Barney?

Why did he have to run into his ex-nemesis, Captain Hammer?


	3. Running from Start to Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney stops running from his past, only to start fighting with Castle. Holly goes for lunch with Fargo, only to start running away from her past.  
> Ted is lost and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Like really sorry. I haven't seen any of this things recently, so if the characters are OCC or my facts are completely wrong, I m so sorry, and feel free to criticize/correct me. I'll try to update this again soon, but I'm going to college in two weeks, so no promises.  
> Well, I hope you like it!

Eventually, Barney would have to stop running. He realized that. He needed to find Ted at the very least. But for now, running was easier that facing his problem.

Captain Hammer. The bane of Billy's existence. But he's not Billy anymore, so why was he still running?

Barney stopped abruptly. He hadn't realized it before, but he was getting odd looks from the townspeople. Apparently an outsider running away from something while wearing a suit is out of the ordinary. Who knew?

Barney sighed. He was Barney Stinson, he didn't run from his problems, he faced them with awesomeness until they started running. 

Barney turned around, finally deciding to go back to the cafe. He didn't really know where else to go anyway.

\---

After Dr. Horrible ran straight out of the place he and Beckett had entered, Castle knew he was in trouble.

He was really lucky that even though Beckett was an amazing detective, she had never come close to finding out anything about his past. However, this would be harder to explain than a t-shirt with a hammer on it. There was gonna be questions.

So Castle took a deep breath and turned towards Beckett and the dude that Horrible was with. He did what he did best: distanced himself from the situation with a joke. "So do I get the choice of running too, or...?" He started with a grin, but didn't bother finishing when he saw the incredulously confused look from both Beckett and the guy. He sighed. "Alright, c'mon, hit me," he said gesturing to his friend start coming at him with the questions.

Beckett started broadly by asking, "Who was that, Castle?" in a clear voice that demanded answers. It was the voice she used in the interrogation room. 

Castle winced. "Uh, he's an old..." Castle hesitated, trying to come up with a word that wasn't synonymous with nemesis. He finally decided on "friend."

Beckett just raised in eyebrow. Of course she would never believe him. Now she knew he was hiding things from her. Dr. Horrible always messed everything up. 

The guy that Castle 'old friend' was with finally spoke up, "Who are you? What do you know Barney from?" Then he took on a look of resigned understanding. "You guys are cops aren't you?"

Beckett looked at him curiously before answering, "I am, he's not." She pulled her jacket back enough for the guy to see her badge before continuing. "I'm detective Beckett, with the NYPD. This is Richard Castle," Beckett gestured to him, "he's a writer who helps out with some of our cases."

At having his suspicions confirmed, the man sighed. "Oh, well I'm Ted, Ted Mosby. So it was legal trouble then.

Both Castle and Beckett frowned. Technically, the doctor could be in legal trouble, but it was more likely he was just trying to run from his past. Heaven knows he's done the same, plenty of times.

He let Beckett speak though. "I'm sorry? What do you mean, legal trouble?" She raised an eyebrow. Honestly, she seemed pretty fed up with the whole thing. She hadn't wanted to come here in the first place-traveling across the country for some third-rate serial killer was ridiculous and all that.

Ted froze. He looked at the partners nervously. "You mean, you're not here about Barney?"

Beckett shot him a curious look. "Should we be?"

Ted immediately started shaking his head. "No! Nope, I mean, not that I would know or anything." He denied vehemently. 

Castle gave him an amused grin. However, on the inside, he was wondering what exactly was going on. Did this Ted guy know that Barney used to be Dr. horrible? Is that why he thought they were here for him?

Ted started glancing around nervously, and basically acting really guilty. "Well uh, I should probably go, and uh, find him. See ya." He started sprinting after the long gone ex-villain. 

Then there was an awkward silence, the two just watching each other. Finally, Castle couldn't take it any longer. "Well!" He exclaimed, "This town has been eventful already!

Beckett looked unamused. "How about this. I go over to the garage of that guy we met, Henry. You go around in here, asking the people if they know anything about the victims.

Castle nodded. "Got it. You go, I stay."

Beckett gave him a fond, but exasperated look. "Exactly," she agreed, before sauntering out. Castle watched her with a grin that quickly faded. 

He had no idea what he'd do if Beckett ever found out about his past mistakes. About him being Captain Hammer. A 'superhero'. She'd think he was crazy and self-centered, and she'd probably be right. 

That's when Captain Hammer resolved to talk things over with Dr. Horrible. Castle shook his head. No, his name was Castle.

This was Richard Castle's resolve to talk to 'Barney' about forgetting the past.

\---

Barney was now walking back to the Cafe. He didn't want to. He'd rather be doing anything but this, however, Ted was probably still there, so he had to go back, for Ted.

He still couldn't believe it. Running into Captain Hammer like this. The guy made him sick. Barney might not blame him anymore, but the guy is still despicable, especially since he's supposed to be one of the good guys.

He really didn't want to have to look the guy in the eyes again. Barney would just go in, grab Ted, ignore his ex-arch-nemesis and the girl with him, and they'd be on there way.

So, when he waltzed into Cafe Diem, and there was no Ted in sight, he was ready to turn right back around. That is, until someone called to him.

"Doctor! Hey, wait up!" He heard in a disgustingly familiar voice. However, he still instinctively turned. Captain Hammer was approaching him, and did not like it. "Or, sorry, I guess it's Barney now?" He grinned, like it was all a big joke, but stopped when he didn't get any reaction from Barney.

"What do you want?" Barney spat out. It took all his control not to make a scene by yelling at the Captain.

Captain Hammer sighed. "Look, in the past, we've both done things we regret, right?"

This got Barney's attention. Was Captain Hammer saying that he recognizes he was a total jerk and a joke of a superhero? Barney nodded once, slowly.

The Captain continued, "So, I say, we leave the past in the past. Forget about it, move on, start over." He then smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hey there Barney, I'm Richard Castle, I'm a writer and I work with the NYPD.

Barney looked at the offered hand, then up at Capta-Castle. He the shook his head rapidly. "No. No way!" 

Castle was surprised at the refusal. He took his hand back awkwardly, and started, "Look, I understand that this is-"

"Shut up! You don't understand anything!" Barney's yelling had garnered some curious attention, but he didn't let that stop him. "Every single thing I did, I did for _her_. So that she could see me for who I really am. Was." Barney twitched at the slip-up. He was no longer an awesome super villain. He was the awesome Barney. He looked down at the ground and continued, "The only time she really saw me was on the day she-." Barney hesitated. "When she was lying there, impaled, after you had run off, do you know what she said to me?" 

Barney looked up at Captain Hammer. The great captain was looking shocked and...afraid. Afraid of Barney. Afraid of the past. Barney didn't blame him, the past was not where he wanted to be either. But he had to get this out, so he persevered, saying, " She told me not to worry. She said Captain Hammer will save us." Barney scoffed, without any real enmity behind it. "Looks like I'm not the only one that runs from my problems."

\------

Castle was devastated, as if his entire world had shattered around him. In a way, it had. His carefully construed world of the confident Richard Castle had just fallen to it's knees because it's foundation, the cocky Captain Hammer, had fallen to pieces.

He barely registered Barney/Doctor Horrible walking out of the cafe again. All he could feel was the hard cafe counter he was leaning against, without which he'd surely fall to his knees as well. 

Had she really said that? Did Penny have so much trust in him, after he had publicly humiliated her with his speech just prior to that? Maybe the doctor was right, and Captain Hammer had abandoned Penny just when she needed it. Maybe the doctor had always been right to hate him.

Castle had tried very hard to put his past behind him. He tried to stay focused on his family, who had no idea about that stage in his life, and his work with Beckett. He couldn't imagine what Beckett would think of him if she knew how much of a wimp he used to be. Castle knew that Captain Hammer had been an atrocious person, let alone a hero. He couldn't afford anyone finding out about it. Maybe he should try to find Doctor Horrible again, to at least agree to not talk about the past.

Then again.... Who did that guy think he is?! He runs off, leaving Castle alone to answer questions, then he comes storming back to tell Castle off for running away years ago? The past is in the past sure, but how could the doctor forget that he was the real villain? An atrocious hero is still better than a villain who feels bad about the happenings after the fact. 

Castle was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone approaching him at the diner counter. 

"I'd say penny for your thoughts, but with the intense face you've got, I'm thinking they might cost a bit more." The new person says, casually.

Castle starts, "What? Penny?"

"Sorry to get your hopes up, I don't actually have a penny," The new person jokes. "You're new in town right? I'm the sheriff of Eureka, Jack Carter."

Castle stared at the sheriff for a few seconds before he managed to shake off his daze. "Yeah of course, nice to meet you sheriff. I'm Richard Castle, I'm with the NYPD."

Jack's eyebrows rose, "NYPD huh? What are you doing all the way out here?" 

"I'm investigating a murder that occurred here a few weeks ago, it looks like the MO of a serial killer we've been tracking from New York. Actually, since you're the sheriff, maybe you could help me with that?"

\-----

Dr. Holly Marten was having a very nice day. She had finally convinced herself to wake up early and exercise, so her body was awake and active, and her mind was pleased with itself. She had a smoothie for breakfast that was equal parts delicious and healthy. Her work at the DOE was going splendidly.

So when Doug asked if she wanted to go to Cafe Diem for lunch, she couldn't imagine anything bad coming of it. 

So of course, everything that could have gone wrong went wrong.

It started when she saw a man in a sweater. He looked like a typical teacher. Or maybe it was an architect? Whatever his profession, he was utterly lost. He was walking slow, and looking up and down the street, but trying to be casual about it. Holly felt bad, but wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable by offering directions without being asked.

Douglas Fargo, of course, had other ideas. He walked straight up to the man, and asked, "Hey, you look new in town, are you lost?"

The man looked surprised at being addressed, "Oh! Uh, kinda, but that's not really the issue right now. I'm actually looking for someone." The sweater man eyes them doubtfully, "You wouldn't know if Barney's around here would you?"

"Barney?" Holly asks to clarify, because last she checked the only being with that name was a purple dinosaur.

The man sighed, but continued tried anyway, "Blond hair, annoyingly attractive, likes suits, total ladies man?"

Holly and Doug looked at each other in confusion. "Sorry, but I don't think we know anyone by that description," Holly said, apologetically. "Good luck finding your friend though." 

"Thanks anyway," the sweater man sighed, walking off.

Doug watched the man walk off in curiosity. "Well that was a little odd." he commented. "He didn't even mention his name."

Holly silently agreed, but didn't want to jinx it. Too bad the universe didn't understand that, because that's when things really spun out of her control.

She almost didn't recognize him. He was leaning against a storefront, looking deep in thought. The only reason she took any special notice of him was because he looked a bit out of place, wearing a suit. But then he lifted his head to sigh, and she saw his face.

Holly stopped breathing. No. It couldn't be. How could he be here? Why would he be here?

Could it be... he knew? He somehow found out that she was alive, and he came to see if it was true? Or maybe, he came to finish the job. Holly shuddered, and finally started breathing again. No she couldn't believe that, it had been an accident, Billy didn't mean to almost kill her, just like she had told all of those law officials, not that they took it into account. He was still painted as the great, but evil villain, and her, his victim.

But then, what was he doing here?

Holly didn't have a lot of time to contemplate that thought, as she heard someone calling her name. "Holly? Holly what's the matter?" 

Holly was shaken out of her daze. She looked at Doug, who was giving her a concerned look. "What?" she asked, breathlessly. She wasn't sure what to do now, she had never expected her past to catch up to her.

Doug responded, "Um well, don't you want to go in?" He asked with a searching look, unsure of himself. He was gesturing to the nearest door. 

Holly looked over to see that they had arrived at Cafe Diem when she had spotted Billy in front of them. She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling lucky that she wouldn't have to try and walk past him. She gave a wide smile to Doug, "Heh yeah sorry about that! Let's go get lunch."

Doug gave her a quick smile in return as they entered, but she could tell that he wasn't satisfied with her short apology. Now she'd have to think up something to tell him, because she couldn't actually tell him the truth. Maybe she could tell him that her mind was temporarily taken over by someone's science project? He might believe that. Or maybe-

No. Oh no. Now that just wan't fair. It was bad enough seeing Billy, who was also Doctor Horrible- which she still had a hard time getting her head around. All of her emotions surrounding him were muddled and confused.

Then there was Captain Hammer. She thought that he really liked her, that he was her hero. But then there was that awful press conference- everybody's a hero, like he actually believes that, and then she almost died, and he wasn't there to save her. He wasn't there but now he's here. Standing at the counter of Cafe Diem and chatting it up with Sheriff Carter with a big grin on his face.

Did they come together? No they couldn't have, that would be crazy. But could this colossal coincidence be any less crazy? 

No, she had to think rationally. Be smart about this, Holly, she told herself. If I just walk out now, then he won't see me, and life in Eureka will go on normally. Well, for Eureka at least.

But somehow Fargo didn't seem to be on the same wavelength. "Sheriff! Good to see you! I actually had a question for you." This outburst causes both Jack and Captain Hammer to look over at the newcomers.

Holly felt like a deer caught in headlights. Thankfully, Captain Hammer looked completely taken aback. Good, that means he hadn't come here for her. It also means that she was able to bolt out of there before the word 'Penny' even crossed his lips.

She was careful to return the way she came, and not cross paths with Billy. Captain Hammer would know she's alive, but maybe she could keep Doctor Horrible ignora-

"Penny!" Captain Hammer shouted after her, loud enough for the entire town to hear. Holly winced and risked a chance behind her only to see Billy staring at her in amazement.

She winced again, just for good measure. Oh boy.

Dr. Holly Marten was not having a very nice day


End file.
